Friday Night In Kong Studios
by Kayla Elric
Summary: Never let two band members get drunk and watch a musical in the Kong Studios cinema. Hilarity is guaranteed!


**Okay, everyone. Time for a change of pace. I've decided that maybe, I should do more than one story at a time. This is a little short story that I've actually seen in my dreams, and, even though it's a one-shot, I laugh everytime I remember it. The story is that Adria Garrison from myother fic, SUNSHINE IN THE GRAVEYARD, or, rather just Murdoc's girlfriend who lives in Kong, discovers that 2D is forcing Murdoc to watch a ceratin movie. She then decides to tag along, and soon discovers something...rather hilarious. Enjoy, y'all...**

**_Friday Night In Kong Studios_**

Adria cuddled against the pillow positioned right at the back of her head. Friday night, she thought, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. This is one of the best days of the week. Nothing to do but read, sleep, and maybe order a large pizza to gorge on.

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of footsteps approach her room and pass, along with two sets of familiar voices...

"I'm tellin' ya, Muds. This movie-hick!- is one of the best ya eva'-hick!- gonna see," one said eagerly. His voice was a bit distorted and shaky, almost as if he was...drunk?

"It better be, but still, I can't believe that I ain't beatin' the fuck outta ya f' makin' me do this," the other one replied. His voice sonded the same.

"C'mon, Muds. Everyone in Kong, 'cept f' you,-hick!- 'as seen The Phantom of the Opera, an' I think ya'd like it."

The Phantom of the Opera? Adria questioned herself. That was one of her favorite movies of all time! Not to mention the fact that she'd love to just watch the look on Murdoc's horrified face as he watched the musical movie. Maybe, she should tag along. The cinema was rather big, and the two didn't _have_ to know that she was there...

* * *

Perfect. AsAdria popped an M&M into her mouth, she smiled at the fact that she had succeeded in sneaking into the cinema without anyone knowing. She sat towards the back to not risk the two band mates actually spotting her head. Besides, she had the perfect plan: throughout the movie, she would crawl over to their aisle every once in a whileand peer down it to see how the two were doing, and if she saw anything that she found funny, she'd pull her camera out of her pocket, take a flash picture, and run out of there like her hair was on fire. Besides, if Murdoc didn't forgive her, she'd beat the shit out of him until he would. 

Soon, the movie started. Propping her feet up on the seat in front of her, she watched the first half an hour of the movie without moving. Soon, she heardMurdoc start to complain.

" 'D, in two seconds, I'm 'bout t' leave."

"Jus' wait a damn-hick!- minute, Muds. The movie'll get better. Jus' sit."

"If only we 'adn't fought 'bout this in front of Russ, I'd be in my room right bout now." And he just left it at that.

Finally, it came to the part in the movie when Christine and Raoul were up on the roof, confessing their love for each other, and they were just about finishing their song, All I Ask of You.

Christine:_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word, and I will follow you._

Christine/Raoul:_Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning._

Christine:_Say you love me._

Raoul:_You know I do._

Christine/Raoul:_Love me,_

_that's all I ask of you._

At that point, the two lovers entered into a passionate kiss. Adria closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, to keep herself from laughing hysterically, but she kept her ears open. Strangely, she couldn't hear anything coming from the two band members. Sighing, she got up, and slowly crept towards the aisle they were sitting in, crouching down and crawling past the last three.

She looked up, and finally, she heard a noise...snoring? Standing up, she entered the aisle to see what the two were up to. They were obviously asleep, but she just wanted to check.

Squinting her eyes to see through the darkness of the cinema room, she again had to bite her bottom lip to keep from cracking up. 2D had crawled up into a ball in Murdoc's lap like a small kitten, his arms wrapped around the bassist's chest. Murdoc, on the other hand, had his head rested on 2D's, holding the singer close to him. He was the one snoring, but 2D had managed to drool all over Murdoc's chest. Absolutely priceless.

Adria then quickly took out her camera and took a picture with her digital camera, although the flash never disturbed the two. She then tiptoed out of the cinema and back to her room, not concentrating on where she was going, but rather on the picutre she had taken.

Well, she thought, an evil grin spread across her face, nothing left to do but blow this picture up on my computer, make copies, print them out, and tape them all over Kong...and maybe post one copy on my Myspace account.

**Well, that, my friends, is what you get when sugar, boredom, and cheese collide in one person. Hehehe...I hope you thought that was funny enough for you. I'll be writing more mini stories, but only after I'm done with my main story, Sunshine In The Graveyard. If you haven't read it yet, check it out! My fourteenth chapter will be out shortly. 'Til then, TTFN! Ta-ta for now! (bounces away on pogo-stick)**


End file.
